


Learning Love

by peptobismolbird



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Secret Admirer, Tutoring, shenannigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peptobismolbird/pseuds/peptobismolbird
Summary: Lotte is struggling in her history of magic course, and Akko, with the forced help of Sucy, goes out of their way to get her the best tutor possible! And somehow, by some chance, that tutor ends up being none other than Diana Cavendish. Seeing a brand new side of Diana, Lotte get's wrapped up in her fantasy world and thanks to some bad advice, ends up acting on that fantastical feeling.AKA Lotte develops a crush on Diana during tutoring and gets lost in her fantasy world thanks to a nightfall addiction, and her attempts lead to nothing but shenanigans from a strange "Secret Admirer" thanks to the advice of Akko and Barbara.





	1. Failing a Test

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during season one, early on in the season. Most noticeably before the love bee.

“Oh, it’s good that I’ve finally been able to find you, Lotte.” Diana stated as she walked over to the table where Akko, Sucy and Lotte sat for lunch with her two friends, Hannah and Barbara, in tow. They were slightly perplexed on why Diana was seeking out this group of all groups to be sought out, but they never really questioned her. They knew that Diana always made the best of choices. “Sucy came to speak to me two weeks ago because you were in need of  tutoring, though I haven’t seen you since. She told me you were struggling with, which class was it again? History of magic? Anywho, since Sucy asked as nicely as Sucy can manage, I figured that I could help you out. It’s always nice to see someone else who’s willing to learn and seek out help.” There was a slight side glare from Hannah and Barbara, not towards Akko, as the blunder she was, no one doubted her willingness to learn, but towards Amanda. “I was hoping we could settle a time and place to tutor before the next test arrives. Studying the night before is awful.” There was another side glare at Amanda, who wasn’t paying attention in the slightest.

    “What the heck is up with this? Why are you trying to be nice to us all of a sudden, huh? Is it some kind of trick? You’re always so mean to me but don’t you start being mean to Lotte, too! Or I’ll, I’ll..” Akko snapped immediately, incredibly distrusting against the three girls that had always been so mean to her. Well, the two girls who acted and the one who raised her nose and allowed it to take place without intervention, even looking down on Akko herself. If they were going to try to be mean to Lotte, too, she was going to be so angry, she didn’t deserve that kind of treatment at all! Only… Akko couldn’t find any kind of threat that she could actually make.

    “Oh you be quiet, or you’ll do what? You’re not even a~” Hannah started in her snobbish, upturned nose tone of voice but was cut off quickly by a sharp glare from Diana. Then, Barbara began to speak up in a little bit of a nicer tone than her best friend, “What Hannah means to say is that Diana is offering you her time, like.. She didn’t have to, but she is, because she’s a Cavendish, and they’re like.. Super generous. So you shouldn’t get so angry that she’s offering help to the one who asked for it and not, like, you! She’s giving her own personal time to your friend, and you should be like, grateful. Diana is always very busy.”

    Before Akko had the chance to bring out an aggressive retorts to what the two close friends said, Lotte finally spoke up, “I am.. I am grateful, I mean, yeah.. I’m grateful to Sucy for asking help for me and.. And I’m grateful that Diana is willing to, willing to help me, that is.. I just don’t want to be a burden on her schedule, you know.. Her schedule, it’s always so. .Well it’s always so packed. Are you sure that you have time?” She stumbled over her words, struggling to find the right ones to express her thoughts, and desperately avoiding any sort of eye contact, staring down at her shoes, sitting on her hands and only occasionally shooting up a slight glance as she spoke. It was clear to Diana now why Sucy had been the one to ask for help for Lotte, instead of Lotte asking herself.      
   
“Don’t be silly, Diana is always very calculated with her time and she even ~” Barbara started, but was cut short by a slight rise of the hand from Diana. It was insane, Akko realized, how Diana managed to control those two like well trained dogs. Diana reached into her school bag and pulled out a folder, opening it and flipped through before pulling out a sheet of paper and handing it to Lotte. It was a weekly schedule, an entire planner for events for the next month. There was even a key.. Akko peered over Lotte’s shoulder and widened her eyes at Diana’s slightly obsessive organization. “Here. There are certain times and periods on this planner that aren’t filled, you can simply line it up with whatever plans you might have and fill in the slot that will work best. Please return it by tomorrow at lunch, and come to my dorm room in the time that you chose with your class supplies. We have to get going now, please don’t be late.” Diana nodded her hand, placed her folder back into her bag and turned on heel, walking with Hannah and Barbara in two, both of which who stuck their tongues out at Akko as they left, towards their table and where they ate for lunch.

~~~ Two Weeks Prior ~~~

“I’m doomed. This is it. I’m gonna fail the history test.. I’ve never failed a test like this before but I’m going to fail tomorrow’s test. This… It’s just so hard!” Lotte complained quietly, though loud enough for her two friends to hear. Sucy looked over to Lotte’s desk, but she said nothing, as usual.

Akko looked over towards Lotte, “Well Professor Ursula has been helping me, maybe she can help you too!” She chirped, trying to offer anything that might help her friend not feel so down about the test  
.  
“She has her hands full with you, Akko..” Sucy muttered, shaking her head, and decided to offer a little more realism to the situation, “Why don’t you just fail this one and sign up that test as your one retest at the end of the quarter, and then you can get a tutor to help you through the rest of it? Or.. I could always whip up a little something that might help you through it, it’d be a challenge.. Although it isn’t poison, I can do that. It might be considered cheating but hey, you pass, right?”

“Sucy! She can’t just cheat on her test! She isn’t that kind of person, she’d feel bad about it. I think she should do what you said first. Getting a tutor now and retesting later sounds like a good plan! That way, you don’t have to do any cheating and you can learn how to do it.” Akko declared.

“I guess that works.. But I’m not very good at asking for help, and what if the tutor I get ends up being, I don’t know, Diana? She’s already so mean to you, Akko.. I don’t want to be stuck with that if she’s going to be mean to me, too..” Lotte admitted, shutting her textbook and putting away her notes and pencils into her bag. She slowly stood up from her desk and crawled up into the top bunk of the bed, sighing as she did so.

“Don’t worry, Lotte! Sucy and I will find the best tutor for you, right?” Akko exclaimed happily, looking over to Sucy for confirmation.

“Huh? Oh, yeah.. Uh.. I guess we will, yeah.” She said sleepily, hardly batting an eye in interest. To her, there wasn’t much to talk about or even do at this point. Ask her for a tutor, bam, done, nothing else to do and Sucy can return to her interests.

“Come on, aren’t you going to be more enthusiastic than that? We’re helping out a friend in need!” Akko frowned, almost pouted, and glared ever so slightly at Sucy who’s only response was waving a lazy hand and a far from enthusiastic ‘yay’. “We’ll work on that. The point is, we have you covered!”

“Was that supposed to be comforting?” Sucy lifted her eyebrow in a questioning gaze towards Akko. Having Akko the clutz and Sucy the freak, as some so adoringly called them, covering your back for anything might not seem like the most comforting thing in the world. Especially to someone in need of actual, legitimate help. Before Akko could protest, Lotte gave a reassuring answer.

“For some reason, it is.. You two are genuine, and you both care in your own.. Interesting.. Ways. I’m glad you two are there to help..” She had said, which was followed by a very loud, slightly obnoxious, ‘awh’ from Akko, and Sucy shook her head.

“That was disgustingly sweet, but fine. Just.. go to bed. Get rest. No more of that for tonight.” Sucy huffed, rolling over in her bed and pulling her covers over herself. It did make her feel nice to know that Lotte thought that, but it was still, as she said, disgustingly sweet.

~~~ Present Day ~~~

Akko, Lotte and Sucy all walked back into their dorm room at the end of the day, and Lotte dropped her things at her desk and immediately crawled up into her top bunk and hid underneath the covers, mumbling to herself, as her two friends moved to their beds to sit down for a break, “Diana.. Of course my tutor has to be Diana, and I tried to hide away and hope she’d just give up but.. She’s so persistent! I have to go now but what am I gonna do? What if it is some kind of trick?”

“She might use a spell on you to turn you into one of her obedient dogs, like Hannah and Barbara, and send you back to infiltrate our group and steal the shiny rod for her sinister plans of evil.” Sucy commented, and though it was clearly sarcasm in her own little world, to Lotte, it seemed like she was one hundred percent serious. “H-huh? Are you serious?! Will that, I mean, will that happen? Can she even do that?” She squeaked out.

“Don’t listen to Sucy, Lotte! Diana’s mean but she isn’t evil, you don’t have to worry about any of that nonsense! She’s not going to brainwash you, and anyway, no one is going to take Shiny Rod away from me!” Akko said confidently, looking around for the wand until she saw it, sitting in Sucy’s lap, “Hey wait, give that back!” She jumped up from her bed and ran over to Sucy to snatch it back before sitting back down angrily. Sucy only giggled slightly maniacally.

“I hope you’re right..” Lotte mumbled to herself as Akko began to argue with Sucy about the possibility of Diana secretly being an evil magical creature in disguise, and Hannah and Barbara were actually part of the same disguise, or some other crazy conspiracy. Lotte wasn’t even sure which one of them agreed with it or disagreed with it, or even how the idea got thrown up into the air. Akko was doing most of the talking, whereas Sucy only spoke very little, showing several graphs and photos that were apparently evidence. Proving it or disproving it, Lotte wasn’t entirely sure. To the sound of ridiculous conspiracy theory, Lotte fell asleep.  

*** The Next Day ***

“Oh gosh.. I have to go to Diana’s dorm room. Into her dorm room. I’m going to be alone in a room with Diana Cavendish. That’s so terrifying!! She’s gonna.. Gonna.. Call me out for how dumb that I am and that I should be able to do these things already. She’s gonna.. Brainwash me with magic or like.. Turn me into a mouse if I do something wrong and feed me to a terrifying monster! Why is she so terrifying?!” Lotte squealed, hiding underneath her covers once again, even though she was due at Diana’s dorm within half an hour. “I regret this, I’m sick and I can’t go. Someone go tell Diana that I’m sick and can’t go to her tutoring session.”

“Don’t be absurd, Lotte. I highly doubt she’s going to vore you if you do something incorrectly. She’s going to teach you. You made the commitment, now go through with it. There isn’t any need for all this.. Whatever you’re doing.” Sucy huffed from her desk, not bothering to look up from her work and her notes. To her, it wasn’t important at all, it just seemed blatantly obvious.  

“Weren’t you the one who came up with the idea that Diana was actually an evil magical creature?” Akko glared at Sucy as menacingly as Akko could, which is to say not at all menacingly and more adorable than scary. At least, that’s what Sucy thought. “And now you’re saying it’s absurd? You came up with the idea! Hey wait, don’t change the subject! Uhm.. Lotte, you’ll be fine, ok? Just look for any signs that she might actually be a monster. I mean, just to be safe, you never know. And take one of Sucy’s potions, just in case. It’s all just for precaution, to uh.. Make you feel better?”

“Akko..” Sucy glared, crossing her arms and Akko huffed angrily, bouncing around a bit on her bed in a highly childish manner. “Just get ready and go to your tutoring. And ignore Akko and her shenanigans.”

“Right, yeah.. I’ll go do that..” Lotte mumbled, crawling out from underneath the covers and slowly coming down from the top bunk. She grabbed her school bag and took in a deep breath, thoughts racing through her mind at a thousand miles an hour about every single thing that could go wrong, which was quite a lot of things. The prospect of being tutored by the smartest, most talented girl in the entire school was beyond terrifying, how was she going to handle those kind of nerves? What if she couldn’t say a word or explain what she didn’t understand or, or..? Well, there were a million things that could go wrong. Waving her goodbyes to her friends, she exited the dorm and into the hallway, heading down to find Diana’s dorm room. As she walked, Lotte could hear people talking about it, saying how lucky she was to be getting private sessions from someone so talented and that she shouldn’t be walking like it was the end of the world, or maybe those words were just hiding in the back of her mind. Maybe it was just her own fears.. Lost in thought, she soon found herself standing in front of the door to Diana’s room. Swallowing her fears, she lightly rapped her knuckles against the door. Although Lotte should have been expecting the door opening by the flick of Diana’s hand, she didn’t, and was startled to see when no one was beyond the door.

“Come in, Lotte. You can have a seat on the sofa and place your class work on the coffee table, along with your last test.” Diana’s voice called out, walking out from a corner of the dorm room, which was significantly larger and more extravagant than the room that Lotte stayed out, and waved her wand, “Do you like sugar and milk with your tea, Lotte?”   
When Lotte turned and looked towards Diana’s voice, she saw a floating set of tea cups, a platter with sugar cubes and a small dish of milk. The cups and platters were incredibly fancy, just like everything else in the room. The sofa looked like it had silk covers on its cushions, and incredibly plush and soft. The coffee table was glass, with a golden trim around it and silver, swirling table legs. Lotte looked down at herself and realized she felt incredibly out of place in such a wealthy environment. Still, she slowly moved to the sofa and sat down, reaching into her bag and pulling out her folder for class until she realized she hadn’t even answer Diana’s question, “Oh right, I.. I would like some, yes.. Oh, right.. Just a little milk and some sugar, I think, yeah.. Uhm.. Thank you Diana..”

“Of course, now from what I heard, you were having trouble on your written portions of the test? I took the liberty to speak to your professor to see where you were struggling, so that we could accomplish the most in our time together.” Diana moved gracefully from where she stood towards the sofa, and with a gentle flick of her wand she set down the glass of tea on the coffee table and moved the other glasses and dishes back to the kitchen area. She sat down next to Lotte and crossed her legs, as Lotte stared down at her feet. She said nothing, and there was, for only a moment, a very awkward moment of silence. Lotte’s class notes and previous test, most notably the short answer and essay questions, were laying out. She reached for the tea and slowly sipped it, words rushing through her mind but nothing succeeding in passing through her lips. “Right.. From the professor’s notes and from what I’ve read, I noticed your struggle consisted mostly in wording. Your ideas are there and correct, but there is a noticeable disconnection between the ideas in your head and the words on the paper. The struggle seems to be in translating your thoughts into written word. Of course, that doesn’t mean to say that you aren’t smart, and I know some worry that I might be implying that, but I assure you, you aren’t here for me to make you smarter. You’re already plenty smart. I’m simply going to teach you how to use that properly, do you understand?”  

“Yes…” Lotte mumbled underneath her breath, her cheeks already dusted a gentle pink across her freckles. In everything that she prepared for, Diana being incredibly thorough, hospitable and even kind was not on that list, but in reality, that’s what she realized she should have been prepared for. The Cavendish house was supposed to be known for generosity and kindness, right? At least, that’s what she remembered.. But in her world, cruelty is what she expected from what she had seen, from the way she watched Diana treat Akko. Maybe it was all some sort of facade..? Then something clicked, Diana hadn’t actually been that mean, but getting caught up in the talk of what had happened, and how Hannah and Barbara were mean to Akko, it slowly became talking about how Diana wasn’t so nice either.. But had that talk really escalated into viewing Diana and her friends as cruel? If it was a facade, was the true facade their own?

“Good, so let’s get started..” Diana begun, and started going over the standard for how the essay and short answer questions should have been written; all of the key points necessary and topics to be covered, or in short, a rubric. She then began to explain how it was all in execution of the contents, because Lotte had the contents, but not the execution of writing it out. Throughout the session, Diana pointed out the tiniest of nuances in Lotte’s work, kindly explaining and helping her reword and rewrite to keep her original ideas and properly get those ideas across to the professor. She took her time with everything, Lotte noticed, and was incredibly patient in her explanations, which Lotte greatly appreciated. She didn’t seem at all frustrated that she was spending time tutoring instead of something else, and she actually seemed to, dare she say, enjoy it. Diana was a natural teacher, Lotte realized quickly, and she began to understand things that just didn’t click for her in class. By the very end of the hour long session, Lotte’s original test was covered in red marks and notes from Diana in her incredibly gorgeous handwriting, but she felt as if she had learned something about how to write these essays and answer the questions.

“So, do you understand where you went wrong and more importantly, why it was wrong? Because knowing what was wrong without understanding why will prohibit you from progressing to continuously do the correct thing the correct way.” Diana asked softly, and Lotte nodded. “Perfect! Our next tutoring session, I will have a short answer prompt, and we will go through answering it together. If you could take this and fill out the best available time as you did previously and return it to me at lunch, that would be the best.” 

Lotte nodded, thanking Diana with a struggled mutter, and began to pack up her things while Diana cleaned up the cups from making tea. Just before Lotte left the dorm room, however, Diana said one more thing that really struck Lotte, and even made her feel happy. “Lotte, I believe you have it in you to do excellent in this class and in everything else. Don’t let one failure bog you down, or you won’t progress. There is no failure if you learn from the mistakes you make. Good luck.”


	2. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotte talks about her tutoring session with her friends, and then runs into someone she didn't expect to see.

“So, Lotte, how did it go? Did you learn anything? Did you see any strange residues that might indicate her really being some sort of~” Akko started to speak, probably ready to delve into something rather ridiculous, but was quickly cut short by a sharp glare from Sucy, who was sitting at her desk. She didn’t say a word, and she didn’t have to. Akko gathered the point relatively quickly. “Anyway.. Did it help you any? Do you feel more prepared? Because if she didn’t do a good job, or if she wasn’t nice, we’ll just replace her right away with a better tutor.”

“Huh..? No, she was, well.. She was actually very nice, sweet even, and patient, and understanding.. Not at all what I expected from all this talk.. I think we were too harsh on her, not that.. Not that she’s been a bundle of kindness but, I think.. Maybe when we were talking, we let it get carried away, I mean.. It’s silly to say those crazy things you were talking about the night before and, well.. I think there’s more to her than pompous aristocrat. I think it’s easy to get carried away talking about someone you don’t like, like when Professor Finnelan starts talking about you, Akko..” Lotte said in explanation, moving her hands about as she set down her bag and sat at her desk. She hoped that Akko would understand, and not jump to any kind of absurd conclusions. Like brainwashing.

“I guess that makes sense.. But Diana? Very nice, and sweet? And patient? She’s never patient with me! What exactly happened? How did it go?” Akko asked with a slight pout, crossing her arms temporarily and looking over to Lotte for some answers. 

“Well, she made me tea.. And she took the time to talk to my professor beforehand about the problems I was having and.. She was encouraging, even. She was patient in explaining concepts and I didn’t feel rushed, like in the classroom.. I felt like I actually learned something. It was nice..” Lotte explained quietly, twiddling her thumbs at her desk and looking down as she did so, her face slightly red. The whole scenario started to sound like that one fan-fiction she had read some time ago, an au of nightfall, that had a similar line of events. Of course, this wasn’t a fan-fiction. It was her real life, and she couldn’t let herself get caught up in that idea. Getting caught up in a fantasy like that, especially involving Diana Cavendish, was something that she couldn’t let herself do. It was something that had happened before, where certain gestures or scenarios reminded her of something she had read, and soon found herself slipping into a fantasy ideal of all the things that could happen, but it was never really a fantasy that translated into something real. She loved the idea of romance, but maybe too much for her own good. “I actually signed up for another session with her..”

“I told you all of those fears were stupid.” Sucy muttered from her desk, still tweaking around and mixing things up. In honesty, most of the time, nobody else in the room ever really knew what Sucy was working on at her desk, or in her free time, or anything else really. Sucy was so mysterious, and Akko really wanted to solve that mystery.

“Yeah well, maybe I was wrong about her, but I still don’t like her!” Akko said, sticking her nose up in the air, a weak attempt at being some sort of defiant. Nobody at all paid any attention to it. “Still.. I am glad she was able to help you. I know if you keep working hard, you’ll be able to ace every test you get!”

“Thanks.. I suppose I’ll have to return Diana’s schedule tomorrow at lunch, so I might be a little bit late to our table. I’m going to go ahead and take a shower now..” Lotte said, going into one of her drawers and taking out a pair of Pajamas and a towel from another drawer before she headed out of the room. Shutting the door, she turned and bumped directly into someone she most certainly did not expect to bump into.. Barbara? Which was about when she noticed she still held the schedule in her hand.

“Oh, that’s Diana’s schedule, did you fill it out already? That’s good, I’ll just.. Just take that from you.” Barbara said, carefully and almost dramatically taking the slip of paper before turning away, before realizing that was not her original intentions for coming in the first place, “Well, actually.. Diana told me you were interested in Nightfall, she saw it in your bag, and suggested that I.. Ugh, she suggested that I were to talk to you about it since, well.. Hannah isn’t all that into it.. Yeah, whatever.. You can just.. Talk to me here.” She huffed, handing, although handing was too kind a term and the phrase throwing or throwing at might have been more suitable, a folded up piece of paper. Before Lotte had the chance to really reply, she turned on heel and stormed away just as fast as she had came. Lotte stood there and blinked, wondering if that had been some attempt at the beginnings of friendship. Still, it would be nice to have more people to talk about Nightfall with, especially if they were really into it. Though, Lotte didn’t at all expect Barbara to be into nightfall. Still, she must have learned something about exterior expectations of what people might be like already today.. She unfolded the piece of paper and looked at what was written. Hold on, that display name was someone she was already familiar with.. Lotte had talked to this person before about fan-fictions of Nightfall? Was that actually Barbara? Deciding to wait until after her shower, she folded up the piece of paper and walked to the shower.

~~~ After Shower ~~~

Snug, warm and dry, Lotte pulled herself underneath her covers and called her tiny, adorable spirit friend to take a place atop of her crystal ball. She began to scroll through things she had already read, but when her eyes crossed a certain display name, she remembered Barbara’s note. Had Barbara been the one to write this..? She was already a big fan of some of the fictions written by this user, but she had no idea that it might have been someone she actually knew. They had even spoken to one another several times about Nightfall, but it was only through the comments system. Maybe she should messege her, and so she decided to.

CaramelLatte26: Hi! Is this

CaramelLatte26: Is this Barbara?

A couple of moments later, there was a ping and the notification of a reply. Already? That was kind of fast.

Nightgay3: …

Nightgay3: Maybe so! Who is this?!

Nightgay3: How do you know my name?

Nightgay3: Wait..

Nightgay3: Are you Lotte?

CaramelLatte26: Yes

CaramelLatte26: You told me to contact you, right?

Nightgay3: Oh, right, I did do that, didn’t I? Diana said I should

CaramelLatte26: I didn’t know you wrote fan-fic about Nightfall

CaramelLatte26: I already read some of your stuff before. I really liked it.

Nightgay3: Oh, thanks..

Nightgay3: That’s kind of embarassing. Don’t you dare tell anyone.

CaramelLatte26: Alright, should I not tell people you’re gay, too?

Nightgay3: Wait, how did you know that??

Nightgay3: Oh wait..

Nightgay3: Yeah don’t do that, either

CaramelLatte26: I won’t.

CaramelLatte26: I have to go to bed now

CaramelLatte26: Good Night

And before there was a chance to reply, her tiny little spirit friend had hopped off of the crystal ball and vanished into the night. Lotte took in a deep breath, and moved the ball aside. It had been a strange encounter, taking to Barbara and finding out she was not only a fan of nightfall, but also wrote a lot of fan-faction about it. She was honestly surprised, but maybe she shouldn’t have been. And Barbara had invited her to sit with them during lunch? She had assumed it was going to be talk about Nightfall, or maybe even about tutoring. She was kind of excited about that idea, but she didn’t know if she wanted to leave her friends Akko and Sucy. It was just one lunch, though, so it wouldn’t hurt, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno


	3. Lunch Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotte goes to sit with Diana, Hannah and Barbara for lunch!

~~~ The Next Day ~~~

“I have to return Diana’s schedule today, so I’ll be stopping at her table really quick. I think she wanted to talk to me about something, too, so I might be a bit longer, I’m not really sure. She might be tutoring me a little during lunch. I guess we’ll see..” Lotte explained as she walked with her two friends to lunch. Although she was slightly concerned for Akko’s general safety, she didn’t think Sucy would actually hurt her. Just scare the life out of that poor girl or maybe turn her into an animal or something else, but not actually hurt her. Deep down, Sucy did care about Akko a lot more than she let on.

“But what if Sucy puts something in my food when I’m not looking and she turns me into a very large, abnormally shaped mushroom?!” Akko exclaimed, crossing her arms in a pout as she followed after the two.

“Just pay attention.” Sucy huffed, sitting down at the lunch table and narrowed her eyes with her usual dead expression. Akko sat down next to her and pulled out her lunch, glaring at Sucy as she opened it up and began to eat, not breaking eye contact. During this time, Sucy poured a potion into Akko’s food without Akko noticing. “It’s not that hard.”

“Sucy, wait until tomorrow to try your potions. I’ll be back soon, I think..” Lotte waved her hand slightly to dismiss the silly fear of Akko before walking towards Diana’s table, sucking in her breath as she began to sweat nervously. She was invited to the table of the smartest, most popular girl in the school, although it wasn’t exactly by her.. It was an invitation from Barbara, something she didn’t fully expect, but she was kind of excited. It would be nice to actually talk to someone in person about nightfall rather than relying entirely on talking to people online. Approaching the table, she clutched her bag and looked to see where she might be sitting with them. Hannah and Barbara sat next to one another, but they were leaning towards each other and kept their shoulders pressed together. As Lotte read in many of her books and fan-fictions, leaning towards one another like that was a sign of romantic attraction between the two. It was adorable, she realized. Diana sat on the other side of the table, and as Lotte walked over, she decided to sit in the empty seat next to Diana. She swallowed nervously and smiled. “Hello.”

“Hello, Lotte. I took the liberty of telling Barbara about your interest in Nightfall. She hasn’t had too many people to talk to about it, so I thought it would be the nicest thing to do. Plus, it’d help if you two could get along, it might start mending the problems between our little groups.” Diana explained with a smile, and Lotte nodded. That made a lot of sense, but everything Diana said seemed to make a lot of sense. She waved to Barbara, who huffed slightly but soon returned the wave.  
“That’s okay. So.. uhm.. You’ve finished all the volumes released so far, right? Are you excited about the new one that’ll be released soon?” Lotte directed her question towards Barbara with the best smile that she could muster, before realizing there wasn’t any real reason for her to be so nervous.

“I really am! I’ve read all of them at least, like, twice, but I think there are some volumes I’ve read a whole bunch of times! They’re just so good, you know? And you don’t know which one to reread and you always just fall back one of those volumes that just.. Really get to you. I didn’t think I would like it but, you know, at one point I got curious, even though I thought Hannah would make fun of me for it, and.. It was super good!” Barbara beamed, obviously quite excited to have somebody to talk to about Nightfall, although there was now a twinge of jealousy in Hannah’s eyes, but Lotte couldn’t possibly fathom where that might have come from.

“I wouldn’t make fun of you for it.. At least, I wouldn’t make fun of you.” Hannah huffed, crossing her arms, sticking up her nose and looking away, but she was still leaning towards and pressing her shoulder against Barbara’s.

“Awh, thanks.. I know that now, but when I started, I was really worried about it.” Barbara smiled towards Hannah and ruffled her hair playfully before she turned back towards Lotte, which began quite the conversation that neither Diana or Hannah knew a thing about. It started with favorite volumes, and realizing they both shared a favorite volume, the conversation turned into nothing more than a tandem ramble; that is to say the stream of rambling, a continuous thought dump, was taken up back and forth between the two in what was a continuous, stream line ramble rather than a conversation. Barbara would start the ramble, and with her passion of Nightfall, Lotte would interrupt and continue for a moment, then Barbara would interrupt and continue, all following the same ramble about nightfall. It was less of a back and forth discussion about something, like Diana might have expected, but rather simply explaining why that volume was so good to each other, almost like they were presenting this finding to the group rather than between themselves. They were fan-girling, essentially. From Diana’s observation, the two girls really shared a mind when it came to the Nightfall series, much like how Hannah and Barbara shared a mind in what one might consider literally everything else. Hannah noticed this as well, and was quite blatantly irritated by the fact.

“I have to go to class early to talk to the professor.” She stated loudly, interrupting the Nightfall ramble, and before anyone had a chance to say anything. She let go of Barbara’s hand, grabbed her things and walked away without another word.

“Hannah, hey, Hannah wait! Wait for me!” Barbara squeaked, hastily shoving her things in her bag and running after her dearest friend, leaving Lotte and Diana alone together, at least in terms of that table. For some reason, that made Lotte incredibly nervous.

“Well, that’s odd.. Anyhow, I see that you’re both very passionate about this book series. I hope that you two can become friends through this.” Diana smiled, wrapping up her things and cleaning up her spot at the table before putting them away.

“Thanks.. Hey, Diana, is it alright if I ask you something?” Lotte asked nervously, but based on what she had seen between Hannah and Barbara already, hand holding, leaning against one another, the blushes from Hannah, sharing food and the way that Barbara looked at Hannah, she thought there might be something going on there, but she still wanted to know. Diana nodded with a smile. “Are Hannah and Barbara dating? It just seems like they’re never more than a foot away from each other, and well.. They do a lot of coupley things. I was just wondering, it’s not really any of my business.”

“No, but they very well should be. Barbara figured that much out not too long ago, but Hannah seems to be very slow on the uptake. It’s getting kind of ridiculous, especially when she comes to me describing these feelings that she gets around Barbara but still not making the connection. I don’t really think she wants it to be true, but it is, regardless if she can see it or not, everyone else can see it. Maybe Sucy could make a potion to help Hannah out with that.” Diana laughed ever so slightly, covering her mouth delicately with her hand, and Lotte felt her eyes widen as it happened. It was just so dainty, delicate and beautiful that Lotte felt for just a moment that she might have been inside some type of fairy tail where Diana was the princess. Lotte quickly shook those thoughts from her head.

“I don’t doubt that.. Well, I don’t doubt that Sucy could do that easily, but I’m not sure that it would have the best results.. Sucy’s work takes a couple of trials, and the first one is usually. .Well, it’s usually not so good.” Lotte explained with a slight wave of her hand, “I’m sure that she’ll realize it eventually. It takes time for some people, to accept what they’re feeling, especially when that feeling is, you know.. Not normalized by the world we live in..”

“Is that something that you’ve gone through yourself? Maybe if Hannah was willing to listen, you could help her. It’d be better to receive advice on the subject from someone who had gone through it themselves. After, of course, you’ve gotten better at translating your thoughts into words.” Diana said, gently clasping her hands together and looking towards Lotte with a bright smile and eyes like the moon, her hair was flowing like.. Like starlight and.. Lotte pinched her side and nodded quickly in embarrassment.

“Couldn’t, I mean.. Couldn’t you do that?” Lotte asked quickly, before realizing the implications of what she had said. Diana had clearly implied that it was a subject she was unfamiliar with, which meant.. Well, it meant she wasn’t gay. Unless she was still in denial, like Hannah, but that was incredibly unlikely.. “Oh, wait.. Nevermind, sorry.. That was silly..”

“No, don’t worry about it, really, it wasn’t. See, I had to come to accept very different feelings that differentiated from the societal norm, feelings that I can’t properly translate to what Hannah might be experiencing, at least not well enough to help her. Now, we should be getting to class.” Diana said, standing up and straightening out her uniform before tilting her head ever so slightly towards Lotte. She reached out towards her and straightened Lotte’s glasses, her hands brushing up against the other girl’s cheeks as she did so. “There we go. Don’t be late.” She waved, walking away.

_Oh gosh, she touched my face, I mean she didn’t mean to but she still did, and her hands are like silk, why are her hands so soft?! I mean she was just straightening my glasses so I should calm down, but oh my gosh she touched me face and her hands are like silk?!_ Lotte’s thoughts were going at a thousand miles an hour, her face turning brighter shades of red for every second that passed and the more thoughts that passed. Stiffly, she grabbed her bag, stood up and walked towards Akko and Sucy.


	4. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotte reflects on some new feelings and decides to talk to Barbara about Diana

~~~ Three Weeks Later ~~~

Her tutoring sessions with Diana had been going beyond well, incredibly well. Her test scores were improving greatly through the written portions, and Lotte felt she really was learning how to write for the essay and short answer questions. With only a little bit of work and Diana’s tutoring, she had gotten far in the past three weeks, and she was proud of herself for accomplishing that. It was all thanks to Diana, really though, and her kindness. It was something that Lotte greatly appreciated receiving, and it was more than just tutoring. Every session, which they had two per week, Diana made tea and had even remembered exactly how Lotte enjoyed her tea. She took interest in the things that Lotte was interested in, even listening to her talk about Nightfall sometimes if they had a little extra time in their study session. She even helped Lotte make a new friend in Barbara, which Lotte felt safe enough to say that they were now friends. Because of that, Hannah and Barbara were now considerably less snarky towards Akko, despite Diana still reprimanding her on her careless actions, but now Akko was a little more understanding. It felt nice, Lotte realized, to begin mending the patches between the groups.

There was something, however, that wasn’t so nice, and that was Lotte’s fictional world getting very far ahead of her. She couldn’t help it, she spent so much time reading and delving into a world that wasn’t real, that sometimes she’d begin to dream of what her life would be in one of those worlds, or one of her stories or fantasies, and she’d spend so much time thinking about whatever it is that she’d get lost in the idea. This time, of course, that fictional world was a world in which Diana liked her, had a crush on her. She made reasonable connections to why that might be, such as Diana’s kindness towards her, the attention to the things she enjoyed, or how Diana had touched her face, or sat close to her, or brushed their hands together during tutoring sessions. Perfectly reasonable, right? But she knew the conclusions she drew from that was nothing more than fantasy, it was nothing that couldn’t be explained by Diana’s kindness and attention to detail. And yet.. It felt so nice to be caught up in the idea, how it’d fit so snuggly and perfectly into the tropes and fictions she read. The perfect, prettiest and most popular girl of the school falling for someone most people considered to be invisible.. But this world just wasn’t a fantasy, and she had to let go of that idea. It wasn’t real, she knew it wasn’t real, and yet that knowledge didn’t stop her mind from delving deep, even dreaming about it. They were always such nice dreams, and Lotte woke up feeling fuzzy and warm inside, before she realized just what she had dreamt, her cheeks turning bright red. Her cheeks were so red, in fact, that Akko once thought Lotte had a fever when she woke up. She just couldn’t help it from happening, it felt nice to be showed that level of kindness and consideration from someone. Even if Akko was kind, she was sometimes short sighted and a little selfish when her friends were involved. Not to say, of course, that Akko was a bad friend, but she had her moments. It was okay, though, she didn’t mind, but it just wasn’t the same as the consideration and kindness that she received from Diana. She felt like it was something special, but maybe she was wrong. She didn’t see much of Diana outside of either tutoring or lecturing Akko or Amanda on something that they had done wrong in a moment of foolishness. Now wondering how Diana was outside of that moment, she decided to talk to Barbara about it. With the help of her spirit friend and the crystal ball, Lotte was online, pushing up her glasses to read.

CaramelLatte26: Hey Barbara, I have a question. It’s important.

Lotte sucked in her breath and waited for a reply, wondering just how she’d phrase it, now that she realized she’d actually have to ask the question in order to get an answer. Funny how things like that worked. How would she ask that without being weird or revealing how she felt about?

Nightgay3: Oh, okay

Nightgay3: Go ahead

Now that she had to actually ask the question, she had absolutely no idea how to do it. Shrugging it off, she decided she’d just have to go with it, even if she ended up sending a bunch of messages out of order that made no sense.

CaramelLatte26: So

CaramelLatte26: How does Diana treat you and Hannah?

CaramelLatte26: I mean, does she make tea for you and adjust your clothes or something?

CaramelLatte26: I’m just wondering, she remembers my favorite tea

CaramelLatte26: She acts very..

CaramelLatte26: Motherly? I’m not sure

CaramelLatte26: Is that normal for her?

So it wasn’t exactly what she wanted to ask, but the general question got out there. Was it in her normal behavior to do these things for her friends? If it was, than it’d help snuff out that ridiculous fantasy she’d been having.

Nightgay3: I guess she is pretty motherly

Nightgay3: One time Hannah slipped up and called her mom

Nightgay3: It was like, so funny

Nightgay3: What were you curious about though?

Nightgay3: Were you wondering if she was treating you differently?

Nightgay3: I bet you hoped she had a crush on you! I know your favorite tropes!

Lotte’s face light up like a Christmas tree and she looked around the room nervously. Akko was sound asleep, softly snoring as she did. Sucy was sitting at her desk still, working on.. Whatever it was Sucy worked on. At this point, Lotte didn’t have the faintest idea. So maybe Barbara was right, it would be nice if Diana was crushing on her..

CaramelLatte3: You’re reading too much into it

CaramelLatte3: I was only curious

Nightgay3: No no no

Nightgay3: Don’t you give me that

Nightgay3: You’re the one who always reads too much into things!

Well, she wasn’t wrong, Lotte realized..

Nightgay3: But what you’re doing now isn’t gonna cut it

Nightgay3: I mean, you want Diana to crush on you right?

CaramelLatte26: I never said that!

Nightgay3: It was, uh

Nightgay3: It was implied

CaramelLatte26: How was that implied?

Nightgay3: Context and you being who you are as a person

Nightgay3: Get with the program, Lotte

Nightgay3: You can’t just sit in the back if you want her to like you that way

Nightgay3: But you can’t be direct, either

Nightgay3: You know?

CaramelLatte26: What are you saying?

Nightgay3: Secret admirer notes

Nightgay3: That’s totally up your alley, you should do it

Nightgay3: It’ll get out those feelings, trust me

CaramelLatte26: Yeah alright, I’ll think about it

And on that note, Lotte logged off without waiting for reply, dismissing her spirit friend quickly as she buried her head underneath the covers and pillows. She couldn’t just write secret admirer notes, Diana would figure out who wrote it within a day, considering she saw Lotte’s handwriting twice a week. Maybe she could have someone write it for her, but who would she want to admit her feelings to that she wouldn’t die of embarrassment from telling? Akko was out of the question for that, she’d get far too carried away, and Sucy seemed to lack fundamental understanding of the more squishy human emotions. Diana surely knew Hannah and Barbara’s handwriting, and she couldn’t ask Amanda to do it either with the amount of teasing that she would do. Maybe, maybe…

Maybe she’d ask Jasminka to do it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much but I wanted to write something


	5. The Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana is starting to get fed up with bad poetry and awful secret admirer notes, and wants to know just who it is that's driving her up a wall.

~~Some time later in the week…~~

“This is starting to get ridiculous, don’t you think? I enjoy cookies as much as the next girl, but I think I’ve lost track of how many I’ve found in my belongings. Who do you think is putting Jasminka up to this? Have you seen her around my stuff, either of you?” Diana rubbed her temples in frustration, staring down at the handwritten letter and the small bag of home baked cookies it was attached to. She had been receiving these all week, and Jasminka being the only baker that she knew, she was the first one that Diana had gone to speak to about these letters. Jasminka admitted rather quickly that they were not her own words, but words of a friend who was too scared to write the letters herself. The cookies were added because she just had too many cookies, and she said that she thought Diana could stand to have a few more cookies in her belly anyways. This was, of course, far more than just a few cookies.

“No, I haven’t really seen anyone come near your stuff, actually.. Maybe someone is using a spell? Though, I’m sure you would have noticed that by now, you’re too smart for that one.” Hannah said thoughtfully, holding Barbara’s hand underneath the table. This wasn’t at all unusual for the two, and was one of the many, many reasons that people had assumed that the two were a couple. They were not, however, as Hannah would always be quick to point out to the disappointment of Barbara. Still, at least they got to do couple-y things even if they weren’t really a couple. Barbara had gotten entirely lost in thought, and had long stopped paying attention to Diana’s secret admirer problem. After all, Barbara already knew the answer.

“It’s a possibility, but, you know.. Whoever it is seems to be a very, very poor poet. I think these are some of the most poorly worded poems I think I’ve ever had to lay my eyes on. If you ignore the words, though, these notes aren’t so bad. I just hope whoever this is leaves me alone.” Diana huffed, removing the bag of cookies and taking a bite from one of them with an attitude of annoyance. At least Jasminka was nice enough to include cookies for her troubles of dealing with whatever this nonsense was.

“You know what? I bet it’s that America girl, O’Neil. She seems like a crappy enough writer to try something like this, and I hate to say it, but she knows how to be sneaky.” Hannah huffed at admitting a compliment to the American girl, not liking her very much at all, “She’s always trying to get under your skin, and misbehaving just to rile you up, Diana. I read somewhere that some people do that for attention from someone they have a crush on. Some article I read, just for.. Scientific purposes. Anyway, she’s also in the same team as Jasminka, and they’re friends, too. What do you think?”

“It is a distinct possibility, but.. I’m not sure I want to say anything to her about it just yet. I want to be absolutely sure I’m aware who it is. As with everything.” Diana nodded, shoving the note into her bag, stopping to bite into a cookie, and then rearranging it in her bag that it was placed neatly with the others. “I’ll talk to someone who might know a little more about her just to make sure.”

“Maybe you could ask Lotte about it, since you have tutoring with her and, well.. I mean, she might know something about it.” Barbara suggested, hoping that it would at least begin to steer Diana in the right direction. But then again, did she want to steer Diana in the direction of the answer or away from it, so that Lotte could have time to improve? Not really sure which one would be the best idea, she decided to do both, and throw on a little more, “But maybe Hannah’s right, it probably is O’Neil.” Yep. That’ll do it.

“Yeah.. Oh, Lunch will be ending soon. Barbara, could you come with me really quick? I forgot something somewhere and need to.. Need to go get it, yeah.” Hannah said, nodding to Diana before getting up and grabbing tightly ahold of Barbara’s hand, leading her away to one of the now empty hallways, which would last surely for only a few more minutes. Diana, although positive that it had nothing to do with forgetting something in a class, didn’t bother to ask anymore. As far as Diana was concerned, they were once again trying one of their experiments with one another, which was really just seeing exactly in what way Hannah felt for Barbara. Nothing of any major importance. Which was, of course, not at all what was happening just this one time.

“I don’t like it, not one bit.” Hannah grumbled, stamping back and forth in the hallway in front of Barbara. “O’Neil has done nothing but get under her skin and drive her up a wall, and now she’s sending her these stupid cards? If that stupid girl thinks that she deserves to be with somebody like Diana, somebody respectable and not a lazy sack of nothing, than she has another thing coming entirely! I just can’t believe it!” She fumed as she paced back and forth in front of Barbara, who reached out for her hand and stopped her in her tracks, moving her other hand up to Hannah’s steaming cheeks.

“Wait, Hannah.. I don’t like.. I don’t really think it’s Amanda at all, please calm down. Don’t worry about it, I’m sure Diana will.. Handle it if it’s bothering her. Or whatever..” Barbara said softly, stepping closer to Hannah, letting go of her hand and now holding her around the waist. Hannah took in a deep breath, eyes darting around before she she turned back to face Barbara, the steaming red anger on her cheeks fading into a delicate pink. They looked around again, making sure nobody was in the hallway, and leaned in close to one another, soft and delicate lips pressing against each other for a beautiful moment. It was, of course, a moment that lasted only a few seconds before Hannah nervously pulled away, looking around and bouncing on her toes.

“I still don’t like her..” Hannah huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was short  
> and also it was mostly Hannah and Barbra  
> oops?  
> I dunno man i'm dead to the world


	6. Take Two on Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't working out so great following a misinterpretation, and Lotte goes back to the drawing board with advice from her friends.

~~~That Afternoon~~~

“Ah, well.. That’s all for today, I think. Before you go, however, I was really hoping I could ask you a few questions about a little situation I’ve been handling. If you don’t mind?” Diana asked gracefully as always, a soft and small smile on her lips. Her lips were delicately beautiful, and looked soft and full. They looked, well they looked very kissable. Lotte snapped back to reality, remembering that Diana had asked her a question. In reply, she rapidly nodded her head. Her cheeks were overcome with a pink blush in embarrassment of her own thoughts.

“I’ve been getting these letters from a secret admirer, one for each day of the week, and I’ve gotten a suspicion of who it might be, but I was hoping for some confirmation from you, if that’s okay.” Diana explained, and the blush on Lotte’s cheeks grew darker with every word that was said. She nodded again, swallowing nervously. “I think it might be Amanda. Hannah said that sometimes, to express their feelings, someone will try to get under someone else’s skin for their attention when they don’t know any other way to express those feelings. Amanda spends an abnormal amount of time trying to get under my skin and annoy me specifically, I’ve noticed, and I think it’s possible for it to be her. Since it is Jasminka writing the letters out for her friend, it would make sense if it was Amanda, since those two are good friends. Not to mention, the poetry is.. Well, it seems like Amanda’s standard of work. Which, I mean to say, there is very little standard, and could use tutoring in her writing skills. Or maybe some motivation could be of use to her. Is there anything you know about this?”

Of all the things that Lotte wanted to hear from Diana’s inquiry, this was most certainly not one of those things. What was she supposed to say or do, especially after it was so plainly made clear that Diana was not a fan of her poetry or even receiving the letters in the first place. Lotte wasn’t the best at social cues, but she was sure that this was not at all positive. But what was she supposed to say? Maybe she could just, or.. She started to panic. “Uhm, well, ah.. I think, well, sort of.. Ah…Well, no.. I’m not really sure. I don’t, see, I don’t really talk to Amanda much and I didn’t hear anything from her. But from what you said, it makes sense! So maybe!” Lotte squeaked out, hoping that Diana was able to understand the messy flow of words that she had just spat out. But it was Diana, and so of course she did.

“I understand. Thank you for your help, Lotte. That’s all for today, you can go if you’d like to now.” Diana smiled beautifully as usual, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. It was such a simple movement, and yet whenever Diana did anything, it was absolutely wondrous. Lotte could help but stare a moment before realizing that she needed to get going. She nodded quickly, scooped up her things and practically ran out of Diana’s room. Her face was flushed and red, but inside she felt hurt. Her poetry wasn’t that bad, was it? Maybe this wasn’t at all the best way to go about doing this. Maybe she should try something else, but she didn’t want to ask Barbara this time, it would be a little too embarrassing for her to do it again. Akko was understanding and sweet, in her own way, and she did have a way with other people. 

~~ Just some moments later. ~~

“You aren’t being direct enough, those letters are cliche and Diana is obviously a very classy lady. You have to do something really, really bold. Maybe something I would do, to get her attention! I get her attention a lot, just.. Negatively.” Akko laughed nervously, before getting back on track with what she meant to say, “You’ve gotta make something memorable and then shout it from the rooftops! That’s what I would do.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean.. What if I get in trouble? She doesn’t like it when people break rules and cause disorder.” Lotte insisted nervously. Making Diana more annoyed with this ‘secret admirer’ was not at all what she wanted to do. In fact, this whole plan seemed to be backfiring quite awfully. “Maybe I should just.. Give up with this whole idea. It was kind of stupid anyway.. It’s Diana.”

“Hey now! Don’t talk down on yourself like that, I’m sure you can get Diana to like you! Just keep on trying, don’t give up! I do it and it’s working.. Well, sort of..” Akko chuckled again, “It’s a good trait! If you keep on trying different things, you’ll find the right way eventually. Sometimes it messes up and it’s embarrassing but you shouldn’t stop trying!”

~~ Barbara’s advice ~~

Nightgay3: Uhm  
Nightgay3: You have to do something more you, I think  
Nightgay3: Make a..  
Nightgay3: Like a stitch-up poem! Out of things you think are really romantic  
Nightgay3: Like from fics or even Nightfall  
Nightgay3: It’ll be way more you and maybe more appealing to Diana  
Nightgay3: Also Hannah is really mad  
Nightgay3: Somebody should warn Amanda maybe

~~ Just some moments later ~~

 

There wasn’t enough time for any warning before Hannah started banging furiously on the door to the dorm in which Amanda stayed. Barbara was struggling to keep up with her dear friend as she stomped down the halls, and hoped to get there before anyone opened the door. She was, however, not fast enough. “O’Neil!!! I cannot believe you!!” Hannah stomped angrily, absolutely fuming, steaming as if she were a cartoon character.

“Fuckin’ hell, I didn’t even do anything this time! I’m tryna take a damn power nap over here, leave me alone!” Amanda shouted back, grabbing a pillow and pulling it over her head. For now, Amanda was the only one in the dorm room.

“Don’t give me that, I didn’t do anything! You’ve been putting up Jasminka to those stupid little letters! Those little secret admiration letters with awful poetry and really, really delicious cookies but that doesn’t matter! Your stupid letters have been an annoyance to Diana and.. And if you think that’ll work then you’re dumber than you look!” Hannah fumed angrily, Barbara finally catching up to grasp her hand tightly, trying to tug her away to no avail. Hannah wouldn’t budge at all. Why was she getting so worked up over this, especially at the thought that it was Amanda of all people, which wasn’t even true.

“Oh dear lord, you’re intense, what are you yelling about? Those letters weren’t delivered for me, I can’t stand little miss perfect one bit. I delivered them because Jasminka asked me to deliver them, and if it gets under her skin, than good. She drives me up a damn wall.” Amanda rolled her eyes, but then a slick grin came to her face and she sat up, “What, are you jealous? It sounds like it.”

“Oh you are so infuriating!!” Hannah stamped her foot and whipped around on her heel, stomping down the hallway in rage, leaving Barbara alone with Amanda for a moment, who looked apologetic, “Sorry about that, I don’t.. I mean, whatever that was, I don’t.. I don’t know!” Barbara sighed, turning and running after Hannah. This was starting to become more and more of a mess with every passing moment.

~~ Sucy’s Advice ~~

“I’ll make a love potion. During your next study session, pour it into her tea when she isn’t looking. When she drinks the tea, she’ll become infatuated with you. Then you can confess your feelings with ease and reception. Then, if you want, put the cure in your tea and offer it to her. She’ll accept for sure, because of the first potion. It’ll be easy and less messy than whatever nonsense Akko is suggesting you do.” Sucy said from her spot, laying down on her bed.

“I don’t know about that, Sucy… Is that really the best idea?” Lotte tilted her head to the side,  taking it into consideration more than she thought that she would. It would be so much easier than anything else..

“Yes. Yes it is. Would I ever lie?” Sucy chuckled to herself, because everyone knew the answer to that question Yes, yes she would, as long as she got to test something out from it.

“Okay, yeah.. I’ll.. Let’s try that, then..” Lotte said finally, and Sucy smiled widely. It was a concerning smile, even scary. It was a smile that she was planning something, a smile that said she hoped that something would go wrong. Maybe it wouldn’t be necessary, and she could do something else before Sucy finished the potion. Or maybe she really should just give up with this. It wasn’t meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank


End file.
